1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organization and storage devices, and more specifically to parts organizers and portable work stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant herein is the assignee and owner of Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,057, which describes a container apparatus comprising a plurality of operatively connected interleavable receptacles or parts trays forming a closed unitary structure when in a closed position. That patent, while disclosing numerous interleavable arrangements, does not describe a workable, fully reversible folding structure, suitable for incorporation onto a carousel system. For example, the reversible structure in Moore requires an awkward, two-handled lid for transport in the open configuration. Furthermore, while some of the Moore devices do provide curved or "scooped" trays, those trays do not adequately prevent migration of the parts and components contained within them, resulting in potential disorganization and/or damage to the components.